I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and composition for a microemulsion gel having bleaching and antiseptic properties. More particularly, the present invention comprises the mixture of a water phase, an oil phase and hydrogen peroxide. The water phase includes propylene glycol and water. The oil phase includes one or more surfactants, an emollient, and an oil.
II. Description of the Relevant Art
Hydrogen peroxide has long been used as an antiseptic and a bleach. When used for these purposes, the hydrogen-oxygen compound is generally diluted to 3 to 6 percent by weight.
The strong oxidizing properties of hydrogen peroxide render it an excellent bleaching agent in both industrial and consumer applications. When employed in industry, hydrogen peroxide is often used in the bleaching (and deodorizing) of textiles, wood and paper pulp, fur, and food stuffs including flour, oils, fats, and sugar. By reacting chemically with the discoloring components of the treated materials, these components are oxidized or reduced to a colorless form or to a form which is soluble and can be removed by subsequent washing.
Consumer salon and home applications of hydrogen peroxide as a bleach are most often directed to the bleaching or decoloring of human hair. When used in this capacity, hydrogen peroxide is typically combined with other chemicals called bleaching assistants to assume more uniform penetration of the hair by the bleach and more complete control of the process.
The consumer use of known hydrogen peroxide-containing compounds provided for use as decolorizers of human hair is constrained by several undesirable characteristics, the main problem being a general one of control. Hydrogen peroxide is itself a thick, syrupy liquid that, along with the bleaching assistants, is sold as a solution in water. The resulting "oil bleach", as it is called by beauticians, tends to be overinvasive and easily contacts the scalp, skin and eyes. Because it is a strong irritant, the unrestricted distribution of hydrogen peroxide can cause severe burning.
Hydrogen peroxide also has valuable application as an antiseptic. As such it is often applied to humans or animals to retard or stop the growth of microorganisms considered harmful. Hydrogen peroxide is viscous in pure form, but is generally diluted to 3 percent by weight with water when used as an antiseptic. The resulting solution is pervasive when applied as an antiseptic and tends to wander out of control. This characteristic contributes to wasteful excess in application.
Known methods of disinfecting skin and bleaching human hair have failed to overcome the main problems of product waste and lack of control over the distribution of hydrogen peroxide solutions.